


Диптих. Лес

by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), iolka



Series: Визуал от R до NC-17 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, Steve's meaning of romantic vocation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: Дэнни еще не до конца отошел от прошлых выходных - хотя прошли они лучше, чем он ожидал - а Стив уже предложил ему посмотреть на звезды...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Визуал от R до NC-17 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904068
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Диптих. Лес

**Author's Note:**

> Форма: тумблер коллаж


End file.
